


Banana Smoothies

by Adriaak



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alcohol, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: Ruyji has always cared about Makoto. He jumped in front of a moving taxi when she got kidnapped my Kaneshiro's men. He'd do anything if it meant making sure she was okay.What he didn't expect was to have a drunken Makoto asleep on his chest.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Banana Smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> when thou yearns for an unpopular ship fanfic, thou must take it upon themselves to quench the fandom's thirst and fucking write it yourself

“Makoto…!” Ryuji complained, “What the hell were you thinking?!”

It was dark out, and Ryuji was supporting Makoto over his shoulder as they made their way towards his apartment. Makoto had called him about an hour earlier, and her voice didn’t sound like its usual authoritarian and sweet sounding tone.

Ryuji had instantly known that something was up, so he walked all the way to Makoto’s home; surprised that she had opened the door drunk and sleep deprived; decided to not disturb the Nijima’s household and took her back to his place, in which they were now five minutes away from.

Makoto stumbled as they walked, but Ryuji kept her balanced until they got to the door of his apartment. He unlocked the door and helped Makoto inside, using his foot to close the door behind him.

He laid Makoto on the couch in his living room, and went back to lock the door. After doing so he immediately disappeared into his room, soon returning with a blanket and some pillows. Ryuji made his way over to where Makoto was lying and draped the blanket over her, and attempted to lift her head up so that he could put a pillow underneath it.

“Mhmm.. warm..” Makoto murmured as Ryuji lifted her head gently. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled at him. Ryuji removed his hand after placing the pillow under her head, but she grabbed his wrist and brought his hand up to her cheek, nuzzling into it giggling softly.

“Warm.. ha ha!” She giggled drunkenly.

Ryuji could feel his face grow warm. He drew his hand back and Makoto let out a whine when his hand left her face. “Noo…” She whined, making Ryuji’s face grow warmer.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Ryuji said from the kitchen. “I’m gonna make you something that’ll help with your hangover.”

In the kitchen, Ryuji stood there looking at the pantry and then the fridge. 

_ What cures a hangover? I know water helps.. But I doubt that Makoto has had anything to eat since she called me...  _ He mumbled to himself.

Ryuji grabbed a bag of pretzels and made a glass of ice water. He placed them on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen. 

That was when he remembered what Akira had told him;  _ A banana smoothie with some honey mixed in. I usually make it whenever I have a depressive episode- but it can also help if you have a hangover. _

Chopping up some bananas and scraping them into the blender, adding some vanilla yogurt, a cup of ice, and finally drizzling some honey into it, Ryuji put the lid on the blender and let everything swirl together for a couple of minutes.

He quickly switched the blender off when Makoto let out a groan of annoyance. “Sorry prez- it’ll be over in just a second.” 

Ryuji pulled out two mugs and poured the smoothie into them, and stored the rest of it in the refrigerator. 

“Makoto.”

Her eyes opened slightly at the sound of her name, and she gave him a soft smile. Her face was a bit red, but other than that, she seemed to be fine. He sat down beside her and handed her one of the mugs.

“Drink this,” Ryuji added, “And try not to spill it.’

Makoto drank the smoothie with no problems, and placed her empty mug on the coffee table. Ryuji put his down too, and went to get up when he felt warm arms wrap around him. He glanced down to see that Makoto was hugging him like a stuffed bear. His face turned pink when she nuzzled her head under his arm, mumbling something incoherent.

“Okay, okay.. I’ll stay here.” He whispered, not completely sure if she had heard him.

He motioned for her to sit up, and she did, half-consciously. Ryuji laid down on the couch on his back, and Makoto took the opportunity to crawl onto his chest. His face went red, but turned even brighter red when Makoto nuzzled her head into his neck, sighing constantly. Ryuji could feel her breathing against his skin, making him shudder every now and then.

Ryuji sighed, shut his eyes and softly kissed her hair. “Makoto…” He began, quietly, “I.. I care about you… so much… I got so worried when you got kidnapped by Kaneshiro’s men-- I-”

He sighed again. “I…Makoto I…” Ryuji choked, “...I.. I love you.”

“Finally!”

Ryuji’s eyes shot open to see Makoto sitting up on his chest smiling at him warmly. “Wh-what?? Makoto?? I thought you were-”

“Fooled again~” She smirked, booping his nose with her finger. “I’m surprised that you actually came all the way to my house and brought me back to your place!”

Ryuji’s face went red again. “Wait, so you weren't d-drunk??”

Makoto leaned in closer towards his face, pressing her forehead against his. “Of course not, I hate the taste of alcohol. Once when I was younger, I accidentally drank some of my father’s vodka thinking it was water--and blatantly spat it out all over the table..”

Ryuji smiled a little. Then he started laughing. “I couldn’t imagine you doing that Prez-!” He giggled.

“Oh you should have seen the look on my sister’s face. She tried to stop me but it was already too late-”

They both laughed for a few more moments, before Makoto spoke again. “So is it true? That you love and care for me?~”

Ryuji nodded slowly and smiled a bit. “Yeah, I-”

Makoto didn’t even let him finish, as she had already pressed her lips against his softly. Ryuji’s eyes widened with initial surprise, but slowly closed after a few moments. The two of them laid there, testing how their lips fit together and how they felt.

They both broke away after a few moments, their breaths mingling and mixing together as the stared back into each other’s eyes, gasping for breath.

Makoto smiled warmly, and Ryuji did the same. Ryuji sat up and pulled Makoto to his chest, wrapping his arms and legs around her--his hands fitting perfectly around her waist.

Ryuji guessed that the Banana smoothie really did cure hangovers--even if they were just a ruse.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The part where Makoto mentions the time where she accidentally drank her father's vodka is actually a reference to the time when I was around 10 years old and I ran into cheese cake factory to meet my dad for dinner and I was super thirsty and the time so when I got to his table I saw that he had a glass of 'ice cold water' which in fact wasn't water at all, but instead 12$ Grey Goose Vodka- and me being the hyperactive child I was back then grabbed the glass before my Mom or Dad could stop me and took the biggest swig of it and immediately spat it out all over the table.
> 
> And to this day I probably will never drink alcohol even after I turn 21


End file.
